Dawnforge
Dawnforge, also known as the birth continent, is a major continent in Starsong. It is in the centre of the known world and the continent to which all others surround. Most locations are defined by how close or far they are from Dawnforge. It is home to Dwarves, Elves and Men. Smaller races often find themselves here, but the majority are the Three. It was previously known as Askaria after the Shattering which shaped Lidelas and Belisaere into multiple smaller continents. It was renamed during the Age of Magic. Geography Dawnforge is varied in both terrain and topography, sharing the lands with multiple races and monsters. There is no single dominant feature of Dawnforge, but each region is defined by who inhabits it and its ecology. The North - The Frostfall A region of wilderness, tundra, vicious crag-ridden hills and mountains. It is home to several breeds of Dwarf. It is the coldest region of Dawnforge, but has a great abundance of natural and magical minerals. During the early times of the Age of Magic, warring Jotun and Dragons tore up the landscape, changing it drastically into what it is now. Thalen-Dvarl The Thalen-Dvarl are a series of mountains and valleys that are connected through Burrows through and under each mountain. Naturally the mountains are freezing cold, but the Iron dwarves live underneath them. The name comes from the central mountains that are as tall if not taller than any clouds above. The area contains; * Kragal'du-el: The capital of the North, ancestral home of all Iron Dwarves. * Kyndale: Large trading city that borders Hellumar and Gulet. * Tenn'kin: Military garrison. * Lylorn: The dominant port-town of the Frostfall. * The Tortured Mountain: Adorned by skeletons of defeated giants, strange monsters lurk within. * The High Forest: On the side of the Tortured Mountain, joining with Tenn'kin and Silvermoon Falls. * The Silver Marches: Stretch of frozen rivers, forests and hills leading to the coast. * Moonwood: A large forest opposite the Netherwood, where Night Trees grow. * The Lonely Song: A temple on the outskirts of the Netherwood and Moonwood. * Netherwood: The monks of the Blackblood come from here, deep in the black woods. Demons once lived here, and may still. * Silvermoon Falls: The famous waterfalls of the Silver Marches, a beautiful basin where the silver-white water flows without freezing. * Karak-Adbar * Karak-Feldspar Hellumar A series of mountains and cliffs where Iron Dwarves make their homes on plateaus or under them. The regions name comes from the treacherous nature of the place, alongside several stretches of Puzzlestone where communities connect over deadly drops called earthmotes. The area contains; * Arlathan: Sister-town to Dirthamen, they are separated by a ravine. Mostly Dwarves within. * Dirthamen: Sister-town to Arlathan, they are separated by a ravine. Mostly Halflings and Gnomes within. * Raumvira: The basin that is formed near the Howling Mountains. The people here are very superstitious from the "old ones" they claim. * The Howling Mountains: The largest of the mountains near the coast and Thalen-Dvarl. Icy giants roam here. * Darrawn: * Court of Rorn: The central Howling Mountain, where the titan Rorn rests. * Blackhold: A gate in a chokepoint of the Howling Mountains, protecting Raumvira. * Old Night: Subterranean stronghold. * Dragonbones: A pit in the center of the Howling Mountains, where they claim ice dragons go to die. * Stroud: Fortress overlooking the Court of Rorn. * The Wasted End: A fallen mountain that serves as a collection of steppes with a diverse geography of mountains, frozen forest, glacier and tundra. Tribes roam within and near Velandilmur. Velandilmur A primarily untouched region of the North, it is a land of myth where fear spreads easily. It is a highly unnatural piece of the Old World, where forests and valleys covered in snow and ice dip into exposed pieces of the Underdark. It was once the The area contains; * Arbor: A defensive fortress built on the cusp of the Muckrun. * The Muckrun Marsh: A frost-bitten basin that defies the laws of nature, growing a thick, dark swamp. * Marrauk: A large earthmote-built city. * Freethay: A land to the north of mostly Hobgoblins and demihumans. * Mreyelundar: An empty city, the story goes that Gnomes tried to settle it but the entire population disappeared overnight. Adventurers and treasure hunters typically stay on the outside at Fort Rimlost. * Fort Rimlost: Outside of Mreyelundar, a large dragon-fire scorched fort. Serves as a coastal town. * The Glaur Barrens: Once home to the mighty Glaur Titans, now a mix of earthmotes, plaguelands and strange metallic ruins. Connects to the Wasted End of Hellumar. * Droum: Home to the exiled Wild Dwarves, practicing blood sorcery and waiting for the end times. Or so they claim. * Darkseed: Home to the fabled Chaos Druids and what many claim to be the last Pale Sphinx. * Dol Amroth: Hobgoblin capital. Razkarak Valleys and crag-ridden hills rule Razkarak, the name comes from the shadows that stretch from the mountains above. A length of tundra connects it to Gulet, while hills connect it to the Ostora and Lanafir. It is barely inhabited, mostly by lonely fortresses and ruins. The area contains; * Vinheim: A city built in a tower, primarily host to students of the Dragon School, it is a perfect example of why wizards aren't in charge. * Drang: The fortress of Drang, known for its shieldless warriors, stands near Lanafir. * Chillhome: A town suspended over an active volcano. * Marathon: The tundra that rolls into the coast. It is a frozen desert where barbarians, Orcs and Hobgoblins roam. * Kragal-Dukkaln: Major port-city near Drang. * Rybad-Kol: * Dhar Mesh: * Dun-Tharos: A barrow that was once home to a brutal Dwarf tribe, and that their god-born leader is buried here. The place is haunted by restless spirits. * Mount Valthurg: The only mountain in Razkarak, it is an inactive volcano. Gulet A series of tundra, hills and fortresses, the Gold Dwarves live here, trading with those of the West and beyond. The area contains; * The Icewind Dale: Home to the Ten-Towns, a confederation of minor settlements around Alwayswinter. * The Cold Road: Runs through the majority of the towns, doubles as a nickname for the strong steel created here. * Winterwatch: A large trading fort on the cusp of Ostora. * Zundbridge: A bridge-town across River Dilembyr. * Teskroil: A farming town famous for its blue-apples and cider. * Corv: Ancestral home of all Kenku from Dawnforge. Built atop a cathedral from the Old World. * Alwayswinter: A magocratic city of wizards and merchants known for its high technology. The capital of the Ten-Towns. * Shaengarne: Ancestral home of the Halfling family, Bullroarer. * Three-Spires: Three towers that delve deep underground, where dungeons full of rare minerals can be found. * Goodmead: Home to the infamous Gnomish Vodka, it is a settlement of Gnomes. * Lonelywood: A town on the borders of the Icewind, apparently anything can be bought or sold here. Even assassins. * Karak-Konig: A town priding itself on its warrior history, but now serves as a fishing settlement. * River Dilembyr: Twin-river of Dualdon through the Dale. * River Dualdon: Twin-river of Dilembyr through the Dale. * Yurberg's Oak: Large forest in the middle of the Dale. * Yeshelmaar: A series of treacherous earthmotes connecting the edge of Razkarak towards Vinheim. The Underdark creeps up to the surface here. The West - The Westerlands A region of wetlands, forests and hills, the Westerlands are the most fertile region of Dawnforge. While all men of Dawnforge answer to the Sword King, they are split amongst vassals and duchies as an empire. Their laws and customs depend on their lords and ladies, but the Sword King's word is absolute. The area contains; * The Sargasso: A large inland bay that connects Ostora and Aldwynn. Aldwynn A coastline of forests, ruins and trading towns. Most notable of all is Gransys, the capital of the Westerlands. It is home to Aldwynnians, the most common breed of Dawnforger human. The area contains; * Gransys: The capital of the Westerlands and most of humanity, as a port-city it is a major trading hub and bastion of humanity. It is the second largest city in Starsong. * The Duchy of Vaark: A land ruled by House Vaarkis. * Otan: Ancestral home of House Vaark. * The Heart: An area of rich farmland, woodsmen and druids. * Bowshot: A town a "bow's shot" away from the Misty Forest and the Trollclaw Ruins. * The Misty Forest: The precious mystical woods of House Vaark. * Trollclaw Ruins: * Candlekeep: A coastal citadel of learning, run by Magisters of the Venarium. The learning is valuable but only open to a certain few who show the aptitude to become Magisters or the Avowed. * Storm Reach: * Calanthe * Menagerie: A town built around a great forested castle home to a kindly old druid. * Dunclaven: A logging town where the trees sprout up again and again. Rumours are druids are trying to reclaim the town. * Brightshy Tower: A wizard with a hunger for adventure built this floating tower that travels across Aldwynn. Eventually the mad and brave attached themselves to it and built a town that retains the same floating ability of the tower. * Hollow Hands: * Conquest Road * Warrior's Depature * Tariagran: A castle made by dwarves, taken by orcs, retaken by dragonborn then finally conquered by humans. A fascinating mix of cultures and architecture has made roots within. Ostora A series of hills ranging from gently sloping to grossly gargantuan, it is home to the Ostorans where knightly values and their control over minerals are their greatest assets. Coastal Ostorans and Hillfolk Ostorans are entirely different breeds where half-dwarves and half-elves can be counted among them. It may just be the richest locale in all of Dawnforge, as it is abundant with minerals and apparently three-quarters of the continent's supply of magical metals. The area contains: * The Duchy of Silver: A land ruled by House Silverlaine. A self-proclaimed land of the refined, possessing a highly advanced culture and society which is recognised for its nobility. Some of the best craftsmen in the world come from Ostora. * Cassardis: Under the Duchy of Silver, it is House Silverlaine's ancestral home and the only place in Dawnforge where silver is regularly found. * Redsill: Under a smaller house within the Duchy, the town is built on a red hill. * Netheril: A town connected to Melfia, it is a picturesque city of knights and wizards, studying the ways of combat. Capital of Ostora. * Havolov: A fortress and magocracy of Stony Ostorans that serve as defenders against creatures from the nearby Velandilmur. * The Golden Way: A series of hills connected to Gulet, it is host to gold mines and Gnomish ruins. * Ubersriek: Large port-city, host to a massive sulfur mine. It is one of the stops on the Bleeding-Glass trade route. It contains the largest garrison of the Inquisition. Its odd name comes from the Dwarven miners whose chimneys develop a shrieking sound from the mines below. * Stackspear: Mountainous town of half-dwarves where it is built on stilts to prevent collapse from the waves of earthquakes. The mine makes this place a target for bandits and a reclusive white dragon. * Lynesse: Border town between Ostora and Aldwynn. The town is built by a waterfall where they catch some of the finest tasting fish in the continent. * Louigan: A town built in a great river valley that fell to a landslide many years past. Its only remnant is a wizard tower, its peak visible above the river. * Syom'skit-Ngethfel: A town of reclusive gnomes who purposefully named the town terribly so outsiders would feel doubly unwelcome. * Vissegerad Mirningshire A land split by rivers and divided by swamps, those of Mirningshire are the primary suppliers of food to the rest of the Westerlands. Not only this but a large amount of druids make their home here, protecting the realm. The area contains * The Duchy of Avalon: Possibly the smallest Duchy, they are Talanites and godly men and women, who raise those in their land to follow their tenets; be Good, be Kind, be Strong. * Vinland: Ancestral home of House Avalon. * Bywater: Town built around a mysterious sinkhole full of salt. * Hagshead: Small village on the end of a peat bog, the stingweed berries make for a variety of jams, jellies and wine. * Mirningwood: Large forest connected to Rexin and Dunamis. * Furrows: The largest town within the Dale, it is built in a gigantic forest of mangroves. Warm, humid and wonderfully fragrant, Furrows exists in a constant state of sun-dappled twilight to rival any tropical town. House Fruitfall rule. * Toadmaiden: The inhabitants of this abandoned castle are constantly ill. * The Great Dale: A collection of farmlands and family-towns above the Beard. * The Beard: A group of vein-like rivers and swamps that form a beard-like shape. * Vaasa: A bridge-town across the Beard, built on a season-sensitive freshwater swamp. * Luiren: Ancestral home of the Babblebrook family of Halflings. * Greycott: Home to Grimwade Harbour, it is a large coastal town and port. Surrounded by a dark and vast wood, it is no secret that necromancy is used as the town's labour. * Rainfarn * Denesle Dunamis A coastline of rough hills, vicious waters and trade towns. Those of Dunamis are hardy, and rely on trade to survive. They, like the Rexinners, are a tribal people, but mostly in respect to the ocean and whatever Cragsmen parties they form. Knightly orders and squabbling noble houses make Dunamis a mix of the Old and New worlds. The area contains; * The Duchy of Cairn: Less of a duchy and more of a collection of lords that rule each Dunadane town. * Crestwood: Cairn ancestral home, found across a lake of Blakalk trees in an island's centre. * Volgen: Largest trading town, one of the ports in the Bleeding-Glass trading route. * Vindelt: Borders Kenethari. Many half-Elf Dunadane live here and practice both ways of life. * Moonshame: A lighthouse that "puts the Moon to shame" with its ghastly glow. Apparently operated by ghosts. * Blackfeather: A burrow where families of Kenku reside near the Moonshame. * Yellowfang: A wild town home to the "school" of the Yellowfang, a fighting style priding itself in chaos. * Agatha * Brugge * Verna * Lyria * Erlenwald * Maribor * Mason: A town built inside the broken walls of a canyon where walls of polished quartz gleam in the moonlight. * Old Quiet: A town where the wind howls constantly; instead of shouting over the storm, the inhabitants rarely speak and instead only use their hands to communicate. * Bogsburrough: Unlawful town of outlaws and smugglers. From the water there is vicious rocks and from the land there is an impassable swamp. Rexin As a series of forests, hills and valleys Rexin is a vicious place where Rexinners, unaided, serve as a vanguard against monsters and beasts. Within are duchies but mostly villages are formed by tribes of monster hunters and adventurers. It is infested with goblins and monsters. The area contains; * The Duchy of Cran: A large conglomerate of warrior-tribes, House Cran is best remembered for being stalwart warriors. * The Duchy of Belmont: A group of towns relying on the trade of monster-hunting to survive, they make their gold from whats within said monsters. * Drawn Swords: A town under both Cran and Belmont, while Cran does not have an ancestral home it shares this one with Belmont. The town is mostly uninhabited unless hunters need lodging and resupply. * Ironford: A mining and lumber town, home to the nigh-indestructible Lexen wood. Apparently used for airships. * Aldia's Keep: A large section of shaded woods and ruins, once home to a mad alchemist. * Draelesh: By the shaded woods of Aldia's Keep, it is a town where the inhabitants live alongside spirits. * Nimbral: * The Ride: A series of steppes and vast hills. * The Well of Dragons: An inactive volcano within the Ride. * The Reaching Woods: On the edge of the Ride, connects to Kenethari. The South - Sothiriel An untamed region of jungles, valleys and isles, it is home to the Mistai breed of High Elves. They live in isolation within small towns and villages. Despite living in separate colonies and ways of living, they all pay homage to King Anduril, and let him decide their laws and make judgements based on their lifestyles. Kenethari A large forest dominates the region, but splits off into swamp, hills, grassy flatlands and a valley. These define the borders between Kadania, Melfia and Maliaguras. It is the trading hub of Sothiriel, and those within are artisans, craftsmen and merchants. The area contains; * Wildhide Ridge: A large series of hills separating Dunamis from Kenethari. Host to many goblin legions. * Kolakura: Small settlement of druids and oddly enough, bards. * Tylathel: * Aspenbrook: The largest town in Kenethari, it is a trading town and contains a school for the arcane. * School of the Terullion: Arcane academy within Aspenbrook. * Lake Evermeet: * Ankorill: A garrison and training ground for elven warriors. * Shilmist: The ancient forest between Kenethari and Maliguras. Contains verdant farmland and many shrines to old gods. * The Bed of Kings: A large valley surrounded by flatlands. The faces of old lords have been carved into the walls, hence the name. Melfia A series of isles, forests and villages surround lakes and rivers. The closer the forest is to the lakes, the brighter the light the leaves seem to emit. Old pacts with Fey Lords appear to be the reason, but these same pacts poisoned lakes and created hateful dryads. Those of Melfia have a deeper connection to the Feywild, and many of them seek mastery over their physical form. Druids and monks make up their numbers. The area contains; * The Lake of Poison: One of the curses brought upon by the Fey Lords, an entire lake of poisoned water. * The Cursewood: One of the curses brought upon by the Fey Lords, an innumerable amount of monsters lurk within, but also an abundance of naturally occuring magical resources. Connects Melfia to Kenethari. * School of the Twin Serpents: A fighting school dedicated to the Twin Serpents Zuoken and Zaruxel. * The Fainwood: A large rainforest centered around a swamp-basin that connects Melfia to Lanafir. * Silvenar Vale: A valley that connects Allindor and Rexin to Melfia. * The Sunken Keep: Ancient ruin at the bottom of the Fainwood. * The Ziggurat of the Still: Temple in the middle of the Lake of Poison. * Zivec: A town by the edge of the Lake of Poison, the School of Twin Serpents is within. * Therinfal: Small town within the Fain, those within are druids and magisters. * Par Vollen: A town on the edge of Kenethari and Stygia, it is a garrison to a knightly order; the Geldar. * Arang Yasolva: A Dragonborn estate under Clan Nochanteau. Lanafir Lanafir contains a massive Elf kingdom from the Old World, which separates Razkarak from Lanafir. Pine forests slope down hills which surround basins, grassy flatlands and the Veil of Maya. It is the coldest region of the South in a humid continental climate. Those of Lanafir are not always Elves but traders, mercenaries and wayfarers of mixed race. The majority of half-Elves reside here. The area contains; * The Veil of Maya: A vale of rolling knolls, vast stretches of forested wilderness and river valleys. * Leuthilspar: The ancient, half-buried Elf city. * Athkatla: Borders the Veil of Maya, it is a massive militaristic fortress-city that was erected in defense of Sothiriel from the nearby land of Razkarak. It continues to keep danger away from the civilized lands. * Crimmor * Lumenwood: Large mysterious yet colourful forest. Lumenflowers are harvested here. * Faraam: Home to the Wolf Knights, a group of elite Elven warriors. * River Ardulith: Major tributary into Sothiriel. * The Spellhold of Lamir: A citadel of mages, once host to the summoners of demons. Borders the Lumenwood. * Andrastria: A stretch of fields and forest, dipping through and around the coastline. Maliaguras Within Maliaguras is a temperate rainforest that spreads near the coast. Further within lies a series of ruins, heading towards the more arid Witchwood. The Witchwood surrounds the capital of Ral'eldas in a dry summer climate. Beyond this lies wetlands and flatlands into the conjoined regions. Those of Maliaguras are often scholars, hunters of magic and pursuers of information. The area contains; * Ral'eldas: The capital of Sothiriel and home to King Anduril the Imlirith. * Emeraldgrave: A town whose smoke is a shade of emerald green, hence the name. * Skyhold: Built on the back of a petrified giant, it reaches the clouds-- hence the name. * Bluemoon Tower * Moonsbit Pass: A canyon into Old Kadania. * Gran Soren: A defensive fortress between Maliaguras and the border between the Heretic's Gap and Asharn. * Zhufbar: A gargantuan tower dedicated to the study of forbidden and forgotten magicks, it is host to the Venarium. * The Witchwood: A large forest that dominates most of Maliguras. * Melkor's Hills: A series of hills past the east of Ral'eldas and into Moonsbit Pass. * Dahruul Rhun: A border town near Gran Soren that trades with the inhabitants of the Underdark. Old Kadania A stretch of swamps past rainforest where a canyon splits Kadania from Stygia, and a forest from the Heretic's Gap. It is a region dotted with rolling hills, impassable marshes and monster-filled forests. Isolated villages and hamlets stand alongside trading stops and lonely castles. Those of Kadania are often Shicts, wild Elves from the Heretic's Gap. The area contains; * Ujavar: A small town dedicated to pleasures of soul and flesh. * The Spider Swamp: Large swamp that encompasses the edge of the Heretic's Gap. Druids harvest poisonous spiders here. * Almraven: * Copperlily: A town on the edge of the Spider Swamp, where lillies the size of horses grow. * Suphala: * Greycloak Hills: These desolate, grey hills of clay hold a labyrinth of burrows and tunnels within. * Hollowroot: Under the Greycloak Hills lies the Hollowroot Forest, a subterranean chasm alive with monsters. * Bloomingpool: Vast marshland full of noxious sulfurous pools. * The Dismal: A swamp-town of humans locked in combat with murderous wood elves. The East - The Dread East The aptly named Dread East is a land ridden by plague and horrors. It is a land of exiles, where the cursed and monstrous find themselves in. It is a land of a dry, sickly climate where hills scrape the sky and river valleys are burdened with monsters in the low. Isolated towns inbetween forests of stone host Easterlings, men and women who have adapted to their cruel home. Best not to use their name lightly. The East was once known as Drachonis, where the first Dragonborn ruled over the humans. The area contains; * Nam-Lugal: An inland ocean within the Gap, the Hive and the Ashlands. Stories tell of something inside, drowned and forgotten. * The Surround: The gulf that borders both Stygia and Melfia. * The Capture: The large bay between Wraeclast and the Hive where Colossa rests. * The Bay of Souls: The bay between the Ashlands and the Hive. Stygia A mountainous region, best described as the ocean salt met with the black stone. Its borders are mountainous hills where nothing grows except dry, dead forests. The river valleys below are grey, full of this same heavy black salt. Ruins of oily black stone tell tales of an ancient world, not much better than this one. Those of Stygia are the most human and the least hostile of all Easterlings. Those who wander near claim that the mountains seem to "drink the light" and "breathe in shadow." The area contains; * The Valley of Defilement: A stretch of river valleys between rocky mountains and dead, petrified forests. The Defiled inhabit here, a strange breed of mortals. * Hyades: The river of blight that runs through the Valley. Best not to eat the fish within. * Ban Arg: A mountain villa and one of the acclaimed birthplaces of modern alchemy. * Abenrage * Mensis: Capital of Kainhurz. * Kainhurz: A strange kingdom, it encompasses the majority of Stygia. The science and magic they practice here is best described as unconventional. * Darkover: An island in the Surround. The mercenaries here are some of the best in the world. * Cassilda: A port-town in the Surround, a part of Kainhurz. * The Nails: A small group of archipelagos south of Darkover. * Denmhe * Djurad-Alar * Dragonsback Mountains: The mountains across the border of Wraeclast. * Kislev: A fortress city between the path to Wraeclast. Defends Stygia from bandits and barbarians. Wraeclast Once home to Cragsmen seeking escape from the law, those of Wraeclast are orphans of the world. Tragedies, they call themselves. The rest of the world sees them as what they truly are; exiles and deserters, runaways and stowaways. Within is a cold, unforgiving climate where winding rivers roll beneath rocky knolls and arid, summer forests. Roaming beasts inhabit the many caves and men worst than them inhabit the hamlets. There is a popular saying within Wraeclast; "There's no practice past in the Wraeclast." Essentially meaning nothing is forbidden in that lonely, dark, cold place. The area contains; * Olaphis: The supposed capital of Wraeclast, a mountainous city of ex-magi, scholars of dark arts and exiles of the world. * Vargos: The coast facing the Bleeding Sea, home to the Vargosseans-- better known as the Black Ones, pirates who are more tattoos than flesh. * Mercy: The harbour town of Vargos, where River Zuad meets the Bleeding Sea. The gladiator games here are mighty. * The Wishing Well: * Berget's Rot: * Lake Zuad: From the mountain of the Grey where Berget's Rot is, River Zuad rolls down to the sea. * The Dance: The black forest and grim valley where Imhystral is. * Imhystral: A "city" of Elves, many of them exiles of both war-tribes and cities alike. It is home of the Black Lotus, a clan of alchemists infamous for their opiates. * The Grey: Largest mountain in Wraeclast. * Cannibal Bay: The bay where River Nemedia joins to the Hive. The bay's name is probably false. Probably. * Swallowsun: * Orech: The City of Madness, it is a land of mazes cloaked in mystery. * Karak-Tagaez: A fortress of Wild Dwarves jealously guarding the resources within. * Djurad-Zasqa: The Heretic's Gap Do you believe in paradise? In pain? In fear? In death? Then you know of the Gap. Home to the primordial Elves, the Greenshicts, whose life is war and nothing beyond. Their home is as cruel as they. On the outskirt is the blistering Blightbog, a swamp where the corpses of wanderers serve as a warning to all. Beyond that is a evil forest of trees at least a hundred feet tall. Monsters the size of castles roam in the deadlands of the Hurt, while, surrounded by the forest of dark. The area contains; * The Blightbog: A massive stretch of swamp and mire where leeches the size of horses feed on the corpses from those the Greenshicts toss within. * The Hurt: A large forested region of dead trees, scorched earth and emptiness, surrounds Whitetrees. * Ibben: The Tower of Ibben is a story of a wizard gone mad. Nothing new. * The Stain: A cloud of crimson plague that swarms the Maw, bleaching the bones white and snuffing out all life. * Whitetrees: The mythical land of the last stand of Sundowner of House Avalon. The trees were scorched white when he called down a radiant fist from the heavens to kill himself and a few hundred Shicts. * The Maw: A stretch of the Hurt home to the colossal skeletons of the previous inhabitants. * The Retreat: A castle built on the back of a dying giant. It slowly tries to escape the Gap, hence the name. The Hivelands of Vil'dradur A rather fitting name for a land with swollen earth, sickly with decay, where stone forests and plateaus of obsidian are the only way to avoid the Underdark from creeping below. Gaps and bottomless pits exist between colonies, caused by landslides and sinkholes from the mad Drow below. The people grow accustomed to this, so they're as cursed as the land itself. Stories tell of Wraith Rivers, plain looking bodies of water that are illusions of the Drow; one wrong step and you're in the Underdark. The Hive is as large as Wraeclast, but it is cloaked in mystery. The area contains; * Courland: Once the home of a united front of Gnomes and Halflings, until the Consumed King and the Queen of a Thousand Teeth sunk it into the dark below, claiming its riches and resources. * Tarantia: * The Iron Keep: The massive castle believed to be home to giants. * The Iron Waste: A middling stretch of land of stone forests, dark valleys and ruins. * The Swollen: * The Rotten: * Grey Exeter Asharn Once a mighty kingdom, now in shambles, drowned in ash. The Consumed King, once a lowly Rhega mercenary who fought his way into becoming a king, stole something from both the dragons and giants for his queen Mytha. Both races invaded and through that short, bloody war was the Ashlands swept into madness. Toxic clouds from the earth, rivers of lava ever-spewing from volcanoes and endless storms decimate the land. Those within worship this same destruction; they are of Chaos. The area contains; * Raime: Home of the Fume, worshippers of fire and smoke. * Yunshi: Home of the Baleful, worshippers of poison and the toxic. * Alonne: Home of the Callers, worshippers of storms and lightning. * Brume: A land of ash, dry and inhospitable near and around the Red Mountain. * The Red Mountain: A mighty volcano where Raime sits. * Sadrith: A land of toxic, sulfurous waste. Borders the Hive near Courland. * Merethic: A land where storms roam claiming all for its godly embrace. * Grave of the Consumed King: * Izalith: Once the birthplace of all God-Kings, there within lies a mighty tower surrounded by dragons. Once the seat of the Consumed King, now split into squabbling houses of Chaos. * The Chasm: Some call it a gateway to the Abyss, while all know it as the legendary home of the Darkwraiths. The Free City of Allindor In the near-middle of Dawnforge is the Free City of Allindor, bordering Rexin, Melfia and Kenethari. It is a state comprised of hills, forest and a swamp. The natural resources give Allindor enough to live without the help of the rest of Dawnforge, but they pride themselves on being adept merchants and mercenaries. The Underdark The Underdark is a constant threat in any large landmass, as a massive subterranean world in itself it offers a completely different nature than the surface world. The Underdark in Dawnforge is primarily colonized in the easterly region, dubbed Un'golian. Un'golian A vast underground network of caverns and tunnels under the Dread East, specifically the Hive. Home to hosts of evil beings driven deep by the Last War. Un'Golian specifically is roughly three miles underneath the swollen earth of the Hive. The area contains; * City of Gol: Capital of Un'golian inhabited by only Drow. An uneasy truce exists between King Goth and the surface kings.